Zemuria
Zemuria (ゼムリア ), also known as Zemlya in Falcom's romanisation per Trails of Cold Steel, is the continent on which the Kiseki series takes place. It is the only known continent in the series. Although Falcom has not commented on their source of inspiration for the name of the continent, it may have been derived from the hypothetical lost continent of Lemuria or the north Russian archipelago of Novaya Zemlya (literally, 'new land', 'new world' or 'new planet'). History Pre-history The creation of the world is recorded in the Book of Genesis, one of the Testaments of the Septian Church. The Book of Genesis describes how mankind was gifted with the ability to freely cast magic known as arts (魔法). Over time, however, humanity lost its ability to cast arts without the help of orbments. While the usage of these orbments became inherent to the ability to cast arts (orbal arts), a clan known as the Magicians (魔法使い) retained the ability to cast arts without orbments. The Magicians are still present in modern-day Zemuria, but live isolated in a secluded society.Sunshine Agnes, Volume 7. Over time, Zemurian civilisation developed into animist tribes. They gathered around places where septium veins gathered most efficient, such as the Stone Circles in Liberl and Nord Highlands or off the coast of Lake Ebel in Erebonia (now Legram). Before Septian Calendar It is believed that at one point in history, the celestial being Aidios bestowed seven treasures upon mankind, known as the Sept-Terrion. Humanity split in seven factions, each gathering around one of these treasures. Each Sept-Terrion provided their group total governance over one of the seven elements, such as Aureole, the Sept-Terrion of Space, had absolute governance over space. With their new-found treasures, the ancient Zemurian civilisation flourished. The golden age of these civilisations ended with the Great Collapse, a catastrophic event affecting the whole of Zemuria. The Collapse led to the destruction of the ancient Zemurian civilisation and plunged survivors into a Dark Age of ruin. The event marks the end of the Pre-Septian Calendar and the start of the Septian Calendar. Septian Calendar The recorded history of Zemuria is generally divided into the following * Before Septian Calendar '(before the Great Collapse in S.0) * '''Septian Calender '(S.0 - present) ** 'Dark Ages '(c. S.0 - S.500) ** 'Middle Ages '(c. S.500 - S.1150) ** 'Modern Era '(S.1150–present) List of nations '''West Zemuria *[[Liberl|'Liberl Kingdom']] - The Liberl Kingdom is situated in the southwest part of the Zemurian continent. Rich in nature and history, the kingdom is ruled by the long-lived Queen Alicia II, staunch advocate for peace. While a humble nation compared to those around it, its bountiful septium reserves, advanced technological capabilities, and Queen Alicia's skillful diplomacy allow it to stand on equal footing with any other. in S.1203, a large object of unknown origin appeared above Valleria Lake, disabling orbments nationwide. This crisis has resolved through the joint efforts of the Royal Army and the Bracer Guild. *[[Erebonia|'Erebonian Empire']] - The Erebonian Empire is located on the western side of the continent of Zemuria and represented by the emblem of the golden stallion. The current emperor is Eugent Reise Arnor III. Despite the Empire's strict class system and focus on tradition, it has begun to modernise due to the railway expansion efforts of Giliath Osborne, a veteran now known as the 'Blood and Iron Chancellor.' Between its mechanised national armed forces (the 'Imperial Army') and private provincial armies' at the command of the nobles ruling each province, Erebonia may be the most powerful nation in Zemuria. *'Nord Highlands' - The Nord Highlands are located northeast of the Empire and surrounded by the Eisengard Range. Despite its harsh natural environment, it is populated by a tribe of nomads with their own unique culture. Given their proximity to both the Empire and the Republic, the highlands have been a hotly contested territory for many. *[[Calvard|'Republic of Calvard']] - Calvard is a vast country and, thanks to their long-standing open immigration policies, very culturally diverse. Many immigrants from the east have made Calvard their home. Although it has been significantly less hostile towards Erebonia since the signing of the Non-Aggression Pact, the two nations have been at each other's throats many times over the years. *[[Crossbell|'Crossbell State']] - Crossbell sits on the western side of Zemuria, between the Erebonian Empire and the Calvard Republic. While established as an autonomous state seventy years ago, its two neighbors still dispute its ownership. At its center lies Crossbell City, one of the continent's key centers of commerce. In addition to being a key station on the Transcontinental Railroad, the city is home to a major international airport. After its illegitimate attempt to declare its independence, it was annexed into the Erebonian Empire early S.1205. North Zemuria *[[Remiferia|'Principality of Remiferia']] - The Principality of Remiferia is situated in the north of Zemuria. It is considered a peaceful nation, dedicated to the development of medical technology which cannot be used for military purposes by law. *[[North Ambria|'North Ambria State']] - North Ambria State is situated north of Erebonia. Originally a principality until the North Ambrian Disaster in S.1178 threw the nation into chaos. The government fell and it was re-established as a democratic state in S.1179, but never managed to re-build its former prosperous economy. Thriving on the income of its jaeger corps Northern Jaegers, it managed to stand on its own legs for the quarter of a century. In the fall of S.1205, it was annexed into the Erebonian Empire. *[[Ored|'Ored State']] - A small state between Remiferia and Calvard, thriving with hot springs and cultivation. Midwestern Zemuria *[[Leman|'Leman State']] - Home to the Epstein Foundation and the birthplace of Professor C. Epstein, Leman is a state in the midwestern region of the continent. It is also known for housing the headquarters of the Bracer Guild, which has branches all across Zemuria. *[[Arteria|'Holy City of Arteria']] - A city-state housing the High Seat of the Septian Church, Arteria is located in the midwestern region of the continent and acts as a gathering place for believers and church officials alike. East Zemuria * There is an unnamed island in the far east of Eastern Zemuria. Nothing about the island is currently known. South Zemuria * There is an unnamed peninsula south of Calvard. Nothing about the peninsula is currently known. References Category:Locations